Integration and Familiarization
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: He had been locked up for three months, then treated for six. Now, Ward was being placed with a very special S.H.I.E.L.D. team to integrate with society again. He finds that he can survive this trial in his life, but he also finds a new family. One he hopes to never lose. (More of a healing story than a redemption story. Originally posted on tumblr.)


**Hey! Welcome to my very first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic! I originally posted this on my Grant Ward redemption tumblr account (grantward-can-be-redeemed).**

**So this just popped into my head. No warnings or anything. I love Ward and I want to see a redemption arc for him. This fic (it got away from me, it really did) isn't exactly a redemption story. It's more of a healing story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the Marvel awesomeness that is in this story. Just the plot idea.**

* * *

"You're serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"And who authorized this?" Ward asked in confusion. "I doubt it's Coulson."

Hill barely smiles at him. "I did. Your psychologist says you've been improving over the last six months. That it's time to start integrating you with the outside world again."

The Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to see him this morning, telling him that he would be placed with an agent who would oversee his transition into society. This was supposed to both help his progress and allow him to begin proving himself to S.H.I.E.L.D.

(Ward wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea.)

He had been locked up for three months, then treated for six. His psychologist had diagnosed him with Indoctrination and declared that Ward was to be treated as a clean slate, not as a traitor. During his first three months, Ward willingly gave up everything he knew about HYDRA. During his six month treatment, he managed to break free of Garrett's hold, but still struggled with thinking for himself.

"I've killed innocent people," he had argued, trying to point out that he really shouldn't be trusted. Maria quickly shut him up by reminding him of his psychologist's orders to not say negative things about himself.

(Ward may have been doing better, but he was still damaged.)

"Who exactly am I being placed with?" Ward asked as Hill escorted him out of the detention center.

"An agent who knows what they're doing," Hill assured. "I wouldn't have approved otherwise, even though they did request this assignment."

This made Ward pause. Someone had actually _requested_ to help him? Recalling one of his many sessions, he reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to doubt his worth as that always led to him closing himself off. (But it was so much easier that way.)

They arrived at the helipad, and Ward saw one of the last people he ever expected to be there. (He was so regretting his "eye-candy" comment now.)

Natasha smirked. "Let's get moving, pretty boy."

* * *

Because all of her covers were blown, Natasha had been laying low at Stark Tower for the past few months. So was Ward being babysat by not only the Black Widow, but also freaking Iron Man, Jarvis, and Pepper Potts. (Potts was not scary. She was _not_ scary, ok?!)

The first few weeks were unsettling for Ward. He was essentially given free reign of Natasha's floor and would sometimes be there all alone when she had to go off on short assignments. He wasn't used to having all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted. He still wasn't used to making his own decisions about what he wanted and not having to follow orders.

It was Pepper who noticed that Ward would more often than not sit around doing nothing. Sure, he would read from time to time, but that's what he did when he was locked up. The whole point of Ward living at Stark Tower was to get him used to social interaction again; Pepper took it upon herself to get Ward out and about. He wasn't allowed to leave the Tower without authorization, so Pepper would get Ward to help her out with one project or another. If not Pepper was super-busy, she'd get Tony to find Ward and convince him to hang out while he worked on something. (After accidentally setting a fire, Tony forbid Ward from touching anything every again.)

When Natasha was around, she left the emotional stuff to Pepper. The agent knew the other woman was better at that sort of thing; Natasha was the one who kept Ward on his toes physically. The two sparred and did weapons training. ("You'll be allowed to go back into the field someday Grant. I don't want your decline in skills to be blamed on me, ok?") Sometimes, Natasha would share a memory about her own experiences of working for the wrong side. Those were the moments that started to give Grant Ward hope for a brighter future.

He's managed to stop the nightmares. Fitzsimmons' screams rarely plague him, the hate in both Skye and May's eyes are no longer seen. But the disappointed aura Coulson displayed… that was one thing that stuck with him. With Stark's technology, Ward keeps tabs on the team. He knows Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D.s new director. May is Skye's new S.O. Skye is still Coulson's right-hand woman when it comes to tech and analytics. Tripp is their new Specialist. Fitzsimmons are both alive. (Fitz made a full recovery, and that more than anything gives Ward peace.)

It's not until Steve's first visit that Ward finally allows himself to move on.

When Captain America first arrived, all Ward could think was 'Crap. Crap. I'm in so much crap. This is the guy who took HYDRA down. Twice. Crap.' But Steve didn't judge him or threaten him in anyway; instead, the Captain seemed more interested on getting to know Ward for who he was now. (However, Steve was a bit annoyed to see that Tony's sense of humor had begun to rub off on Ward.) After being introduced to Captain America, Steve introduced Ward to someone else. Bucky Barnes.

Ward had heard about Captain America's friend who supposedly died but then became a HYDRA weapon. And Bucky knew a little bit about Ward's past, but only what Steve had mentioned.

The two, both having been brainwashed and abused, clicked almost immediately. (Almost immediately; at first, they do nothing but stare each other down.) Certain that the two of them wouldn't get into a fight, Steve, Natasha, and Tony leave them alone for some "top-secret" Avengers meeting. They are only gone for 20 minutes, and when they come back, Bucky and Ward are eating chips and playing Uno.

Bucky and Steve visit more often, and every single time, Bucky and Ward end up hanging out. (They quickly learned that sparring was something to never be done again— Ward couldn't stand on his left leg for a week.)

Natasha sees how much Bucky helps Ward and vice versa that she recommends that Steve and Bucky stay at Stark Tower. (Ward and Bucky become best friends in a serious, we-are-not-friends-what-are-you-talking-about, way.) Eventually, Tony gives in and invites all the Avengers to move into the Tower.

Banner has already-kinda-sortof been living there, but has never met Ward officially. When they do meet, Banner likes Ward instantly because, like Tony, Ward really doesn't care about the "other guy." (The difference is that Ward knows he's not one to judge because he himself used to be a monster.)

Barton doesn't really like Ward, but Natasha cares about him, so Barton has to at least tolerate him. He understands Ward's tough past, but doesn't let it explain away the specialist's actions. To Barton's surprise, Ward accepts that. (It's when Ward offhandedly mentions a genuine interest in archery that they start to connect. Ward sucks with a bow and arrow, but handles a crossbow pretty well. Barton and Ward aren't friends, but at least the tension between them begins to dissolve.)

Thor doesn't move in— he lives in Asgard. When he does visit, he is cordial with Ward. He's only heard things about Ward through Sif; he had touched a Beserker staff and had been enchanted by Lorelei. And he was a friend of Coulson's.

They become a small little family; Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Ward. Ward starts getting used to having people who care about him again. He knows he lost the family he had on the Bus, but he has no intentions of losing this one. (He knows he's been given an incredible second chance; probably more than he deserves.)

They celebrate Christmas and the New Year together; the Thanksgiving feast was one that had even Thor gaping in awe. Banner and Natasha co-conspire to get everyone to dress like each other for Halloween. (Bucky was a shoe-in for Iron Man, with the metal arm and all. But Steve won't let Ward live down the green body paint.) Birthdays are celebrated, and Tony even hosts an Asgardian holiday party (because why not?). And it is totally not Clint's idea to have Game Night every Friday, because he is not getting attached to Bucky and Ward (both who will never admit to loving board games).

Ward has been living there for a little over a year, and his psychologist clears him for field work. Even though he's been cleared, Ward admits to not feeling ready, and wants to ease back into it. (He admits to Banner one night that he's terrified of having to take another life, and if that'll send him back to square one.) Everyone respects his decision; Natasha and Clint even offer to go with him on his first assignment when he is ready.

It's been nearly two years since he was arrested; one year spent locked up and the other spent gaining a new family. And when Coulson shows up (unannounced) at Stark Tower, the man was clearly not expecting to see the Avengers and Pepper playing Twister with 2 Hydra defectors.

(Ward does not jump when he sees Coulson; it is not his fault that the tangled jumble of human bodies falls on the Twister mat.)

* * *

**Well there you go! Tell me what you think please!**

**Katrina**


End file.
